1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory apparatus, and more particularly to the dynamic random access memory apparatus with tag comparing scheme.
2. Description of Prior Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology at the present, electronic apparatus becomes a popular tool for people. In an electronic apparatus, semiconductor memories are widely used for storing information. For some application, a tag memory is necessary for a cache system in the electronic apparatus with one or more processor.
In conventional art, a tag memory always compares tag with data stored in memory by a plurality of XOR gates. As a person skilled in the art knows, a plurality of transistors (6-8 transistors) are necessary for forming an XOR gate. That is, a large layout area is necessary for a comparison circuit of the tag memory, and cost of the tag memory is increased correspondingly.